Is There Somewhere?
by mylastonepiece
Summary: Sometimes hotel hookups can spark into something more, but they're not always reciprocated. (Yang/Mercury)


**Hello it's me! That one trash for the Yang/Merc crack pairing. Here's another oneshot I wrote last month as an entry to the RWBY fandom's Rarepair week 2017, and this was heavily inspired by Halsey's song of the same title. Do enjoy this little piece of writing and thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was dark, but she wasn't lonely. Everything was pitch black, but the darkness was comforting every corner of their hotel room, giving them this tragic, lustful atmosphere among their harmonizing breaths. Not even the flickering, illuminated lights outside coming from the one window pane, can hold anything against the cold air within, as if it was some kind of embodied entity floating around their heads. She liked witnessing the busy, night life, how the cars and motorcycles alike were lined up, stuck in heavy traffic while patiently waiting for the green light to go. It was like a miniature display from where she was standing, and it definitely showcased just how beautiful the rest of the night could be.

Especially with him.

Yang took note of every colored light flashing right before her eyes; red, green, yellow. It was a repeating process, but each time they gleamed, it felt so fast and each turn gave her a different emotion. She placed a finger on the moist surface in front of her, and traced a little shape of heart as she left a trail of mark on the blurry exterior.

And as if on a cue, Yang held her breath and bit her bottom lip when she felt Mercury's arms wrap around her waist from her back. In that instant, she still can't help but to wonder how he could make her feel warm effortlessly, and she wanted to subside in his embrace for as long as she wants, for as long as she can fall asleep and wake up still beside him.

"Was that supposed to be a heart?" he uttered in her ear, and if she weren't focused on the view outside, nor was it too dark, she would have seen the smug look on his face. The same smirk that made her smile no matter how cocky he can be most of the time.

"If you're able to tell, then I guess it's a yes." she tried not to move, for them to stay that way, for him to be this intimate. If only, if only this whole thing going on between them wasn't something indiscernible, if only the world knew, if only it wasn't a sneaky little fuck, then Yang will never be afraid if he ever left, which was bound to happen. All she wanted tonight was him, and every inch of his skin, for it could end once and for all in the blink of her eye.

She didn't want to let go.

"What was that supposed to mean, then?" Mercury chuckled, and Yang can feel his warm breath sweeping on her skin just above her exposed shoulder. She had always loved that feeling, for it was unimaginable of her wanting to be that close to someone, and it was everything she needed.

"It's just a shape." she retorted back, unsure whether that came out as a joke or was she too serious about it, which is so not her thing to say.

"Well, hearts often symbolize love and affection, faithfulness to one another's partners, and crap like that. I'm sure angst-y teenagers out there would agree with me."

"Aren't you an edge lord yourself?" she held his hand tight, as if it was some delicate object that she didn't want to let go of, "What do you know about love?" her question came out silly, but if he can only see the lack of flare in her eyes as she spoke, Mercury would think otherwise.

"Love is bullshit, it's non-existent, everything is just infatuation or lust. That's why amour or infidelity exists, on the other hand. Some sort of attachments, and they're quite risky." he exclaimed, like each word that spat out of his mouth was the truth, and Yang felt every emotion poured into it, like the coldness in his heart has a way through his words, "But at least I can write lines about you…Romantic poetry." he added, maybe to lighten whatever was going heavy in between their inward connection. He was aware of everything he had said, how he completely described their relationship in one shot, but he didn't mean it.

It took a moment before Yang can manage to say anything, "Maybe you could read me some?"

"Maybe next time, blondie."

Yang didn't respond, and her silence was a lot colder than the increasing temperature inside their room – it might have been beyond the freezing point as she let out a sigh, an exasperated sigh that yet again added another layer of moist on the surface in front of her. She decided to let go of his hand, and there was really no way for Mercury to pinpoint what was running through her head all this time alone.

"Drowning in your own little world?" Mercury finally broke the ice, he couldn't stand it. Yang being gloomy and all wasn't Yang, the Yang he knew of was the complete opposite of who he was hugging right now. He carefully turned her around to face him, then he kissed her passionately before she could even protest or have a minute to answer, and Yang can feel like she was about to melt in those lips, and the way his hands were buried in her blonde locks is already driving her wild.

Mercury slowly moved his feet and headed to the direction of their bed, and Yang's footsteps followed him suit. It felt like he was in command and she can barely do anything once he does or say something, her body always surrendering in his touch.

They kissed intensely, as if they were the only two people in the world at this brief, blissful moment. They kissed like they couldn't find any other person that could be like them, anyone but them. They kissed like their lives depended on it, like they were _actually_ in love.

Undressing was always the best part, not until someone's phone came vibrating non-stop.

Yang reached for the device on his pants' back pocket, and she was the first one to pull away from his clutch, "I – I think you should answer," she stuttered, avoiding his profound gaze, "You should answer her." she repeated, that came out like a favor he was compelled to do.

 **Emerald; 8 missed calls**

Mercury felt like his heart sank for a bit when he clearly saw how her pair of lilac irises looked so sorry despite the utter void that is their room. It reflected heavily on the only source of lighting they have, and he didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what he was supposed to feel.

"You're leaving, right?" for a moment, Yang sounded like she was about to cry. _Fucking shit._ She tried so hard not to let it show, and she wasn't required to feel anything. They weren't even a thing, their relationship was nothing in comparison to his and that girl. So there was no point for her to feel empty, there was no use for her to feel lonely.

"I'm…" he gulped, and thought of a better way to say it without hurting her any further. He was lost under her stare, and it took him a while to find himself back on his senses once again, and he couldn't speak like there was a lump in his throat, before he finally answered, "Yeah."

He was only being honest, and frank, it was only one word. It was only a word but for Yang it felt like a thousand daggers pierced through her for a stupid reason she couldn't understand. He never really liked sugarcoating nor making promises, but he was being harsh towards her.

"I see."

Another ringing came again, and he was quick to turn it off, worse he even wanted to throw it off the wall. He shot upright and put his t-shirt back on, not knowing what to do next.

That is, until he felt Yang's hand clutch his arm, it was cold, and she might be even trembling. There was a minute for him to think whether to ignore her and pretend like he felt nothing, or to see the look on her face making him all weak and vulnerable again.

Instead, he did the latter, and sure enough, Mercury kind of regretted looking back at her for it was so visible how she was pleading for him to _stay_ without even telling a single word. Her eyes gave it away, they were full of unspoken emotions and unwanted feelings. How she held him was so longing that it was hard to leave her, to end it all.

Sure, he might have been the biggest asshole out there, she can hate him and forget about him, never look back, but it's for the best. For her sake.

 _"Is there somewhere you can meet me?"_ Yang badly wanted to ask, but no, she had no right. She was glad that question just remained in her head, she had to accept the fact that this is going to be one of those rare, lasting nights she will be missing, and the person accompanied to it.

 _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._

She let him go, along with all their short lived memories. She had to let go all of it, the shared laughs and kisses, even the painful stories they never told anybody; and then he left like a broken promise.


End file.
